What if This Happened in Volume 12 of the Manga?
by suuai
Summary: This is my opinion on what I think should ve happened in the manga. One Yayahiko and Amuhiko
1. Encore 2: Yayahiko

**Hey guys it`s me again welcome back to a new story. Thank you so much for supporting "Yaya`s First Love" it meant so much to me. In this story this will be a Yayahiko and Amuhiko story**

 **Note: I do NOT own Shugo Chara`s respective characters and plot, they belong to Peach-pit. Before reading this story please read the Shugo Chara manga volume 12 since this WILL have spoilers. Sorry if I sound like a political figure I try not to be. Anyway on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 1: Encore 2: Yayahiko

Nadeshiko`s/Nagihiko`s House: The Dance Room

Nadeshiko was dancing in front of his mother she suddenly stopped when her mother told her "that`s enough!" with a clap and she instantly stopped dancing

"What`s wrong Nagihiko you are not dancing as passionately anymore"

"I`m sorry mother"

Behind the Corridors 

"Nagi that was bad" Rhythm whispered looking from behind the corridors

"Shh be quite" Temari whispered also from behind the corridors with him

Back to the dance room

"I think you should take the day off. However, I`m giving you a task instead" Her mother said seriously

"A task?" Nadeshiko questioned titling her head slightly

"The female role is the flower of the stage. It`s almost spring, go look at some early blooming flowers. I`m sure you`ll find something until then, you are not to come back to practice" Her mother explained to her and left the room

* * *

Outside

Nadeshiko changed back into Nagihiko and went to do the task his mother gave to him at the mean time he is having a conversation with Temari and Rhythm who are walking alongside him

"*Sighs* Mother sees through everything, she knows that I`m wavering about a lots of issues"

"Should I go back to dancing aboard? or should I stay at Seiyo?. I need to decide soon and...I have to tell Amu-chan my secret"

"Just tell her casually" Rhythm said being all easygoing

"She might faint" Temari stated

"Yeah girls may look strong, but they can be fragile. I can`t make a decision when I think how I might hurt her feeling" Nagihiko said thinking aloud

"For now let`s take care of the task"

"Let`s go look for some spring flowers

"Yeah"

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

At Yomogi Park (this is a park that`s on the manga)"

Nagihiko started running after the figure after figuring out who it was, Temari and Rhythm followed him. He saw Yaya-chan looking at the peach blossom`s with Pepe next to her

"Hey there Yaya-chan what`re you doing?" Nagihiko questioned and Yaya turned around in surprise looking to see Nagihiko behind her then Pepe also turned around in surprise

"Hey there Nagi-tan you surprised me for a second" Yaya said back to normal

"What`re you doing here Yaya-chan?" Nagihiko repeated the question

"I just like the view" Yaya said simply (yes I know I changed it to first person because the third perspective was confusing and weird to read in my opinion this idea makes it less complicated)

"Why are you here de-chu?" Pepe questioned

"I`m here to do a task-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What-what?!" Nagihiko screamed in surprise

"Look its a baby!" Yaya said excited

"Oh that`s what the crying was from"

"I think he`s lost"

"Let`s help him come over here" Yaya said calling out to him

(This is not Tsubasa Yaya`s little toddler brother. We made it a different baby so the story can make some sense)

"Sorry Nagi-tan I think we have to cancel the flower viewing. I want to help this baby find its parents"

"Okay we should`t leave it alone" Nagihiko said with a smile

"We have a lost baby here!" Yaya screamed

"Did someone lose a little boy?" He questioned the crowd

"Its pretty crowded because of the season"

"Hey why don`t we try asking his name?" Yaya questioned

"That`s a good idea. Can you say your name?" He questioned the baby

"Aah Eee"

"Ee?" They both questioned confused

"Chuu!" The baby screamed in excitement pointing at the ice cream stand with his finger

"Chuu as in ice cream?!" Yaya and Nagihiko yelled in surprise

The baby kept pointing out at stuff and Nagihiko kept buying the baby tons of food because Yaya didn`t have her wallet with her which she explained to him

"I think my wallet is about to run out"

"Sorry Nagi-tan" Yaya said sadly

"Its okay" Nagihiko said reassuringly

"But this baby has serious skills in asking someone" Rhythm said

"Reminds me of a certain someone"

"I know you`re talking about me Nagi-tan"

"*laughs* don`t worry Yaya-chan you`re great" Nagihiko said and Yaya blushed lightly but he couldn`t see it because she hid her face with her bangs

"We should find his parents soon. Although it may be hard for just the two of you in this crowd"

"DAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Where is he going?!" They both questioned when they saw the baby running away from them to another direction

"Let`s catch him together" They both said in unison and began chasing the boy

They eventually caught the boy and they sat next to each other at a nearby bench

"Yay we caught him!" Yaya said excited in catching the baby

"Yeah thank goodness" Nagihiko said holding the baby in his arms

"You`ll be a good dad someday"

"Really you think so?" Nagihiko questioned blushing

"He probably noticed that you weren`t in a good mood so he ran off. The baby seems to really like you so I think you`ll be a good dad"

"Thanks Yaya-chan I never really thought about it that way" Nagihiko said with a light smile

"When you have your wedding can you invite me?" Yaya questioned

"Yaya-chan where is this topic coming from?" Nagihiko questioned

"I want to know, I want you to stay with us Nagi-tan first it was Nade-chan and I don`t want you to be gone as well" Yaya said sadly

"I was thinking of going back but maybe...I might as well stay. I found the early blooming flower that has the strength to survive the winter" Nagihiko said and Yaya looked at him surprised

 _So that`s why he came here_ Yaya thought

"We found you!" They both heard a voice and looked for the source of the voice it turned out to be one man and one women. The older man and women approached Nagihiko and Yaya and the women took the baby into her arms

"Thank you so much for taking care of him" The man said with a light smile

"You`re welcome!" They both said in unison

The man and women turned walking and the baby smiled waving a goodbye to them. Yaya and Nagihiko waved back happily

"Aren`t you glad?" Nagihiko questioned

"Yes I am" Yaya answered with a smile the they both looked at each and smiled

* * *

Nadeshiko/Nagihiko`s House: The Dance Room

Nagihiko changed back into Nadeshiko to practice his dancing. He then got inside the dance room where his mother was waiting for him

"You`re returning to practice already?. Were you able to finish your task?" Her mother questioned (well he is Nadeshiko now so instead of writing he I am writing she but you already know that right?)

"Yes mother"

"I found the early blooming flower. A strong gentle...flower that I want to help bloom in full" Nadeshiko said with a gentle smile

To be continued...

* * *

 **That`s it for Yayahiko hoped you enjoyed and that it made sense. This is what I think should`ve really happened in encore 2. This is my opinion respectively if you don`t agree with me its all right; everyone has their own opinions and I have mine**

 **Next Chapter: Amuhiko enjoy Amuhiko fans!. This is my first Amuhiko story to you guys look forward to it. Please review~**


	2. Encore 4: Amuhiko

**Hey guys I`m back are you happy to see me?. I am happy to see all of my four reviews people with this chapter AMUHIKO!. I love Amuhiko and I`m happy to be writing this chapter. In this chapter we are changing encore 4 which is Amuto into Amuhiko!. I do NOT own Shugo Chara in anyway at all. Now lets get on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 2: Encore 4: Amuhiko

In the Auditorium: Seiyo Academy Elementary Division Graduation Day 

Today its graduation day where the guardians are graduating. Yaya, Kairi, and Hikaru, are taking over the guardians position because now the other guardians are going to middle school. The guardians came up on stage on their graduation gowns, the students sitting down are crying and Yaya is trying not to cry but hiding it with a smile

* * *

In the Royal Garden

"Congratulations you guys!" Yaya screamed in excitement and Kusudama were open full of confetti and ribbons made and helped by Yaya, Kairi, and Hikaru

"What an amazing Kusudama!. You made this by yourself Yaya-chan?" Amu questioned

"Actually Kairi and Hikaru helped me" She said proud of herself

"I`m so happy you returned Kairi the guardians are in good hands!" Amu said shaking Kairi`s hand which led Kairi on by surprise

"Um, Hinamori-san, I, um, I still..." Kairi tried to say something but kept blushing and couldn`t from the right words

"Love Sushi!" Yaya said finishing Kairi`s sentence

"Huh? Sushi?" Amu questioned confused

"Huh? that`s not what I meant. What are you talking about?" Kairi questioned Yaya

"Kairi come over here!" Yaya said dragging Kairi along with her

"Huh where are we going?!" Kairi questioned while being dragged by Yaya

"Amu-chan there is something I need to tell you"

"What is it?" Amu questioned

"Can you come to Yomogi park with me?" Nagihiko offered

"Sure but why sound so serious?" Amu questioned

"You`ll find out" Nagihiko said and Amu gave him a questioning look but the curiosity was killing Amu and she wanted to know what her best guy friend wanted to tell her. So she nodded and followed him to Yomogi park

* * *

Outside

Nagihiko was very nervous about telling her that he was Nadeshiko but he knew he had to tell her someday and this was his only chance. He wanted to tell her before they both entered middle school. Amu was picking up tons of conversations and talking about them to Nagihiko, he was happy that Amu was smiling but he knew that; that smile would vanish once he tells her the truth. Nagihiko kept talking to Amu trying to hide his nervousness the best way he could because he did not want to make Amu worry about him

* * *

Yomogi Park

They arrived at Yomogi park sitting on a bench together in complete awkward slience as Nagihiko kept trying to get himself together

 _What is he going to tell me?. I have been waiting for him to say something all this time but he`s just...sitting with me_ Amu thought she was bored

Nagihiko could tell she was bored so he decided to stop thinking so much and to just tell her so she wouldn`t have to wait any longer than she already has

"Amu-chan I have been lying to you" Nagihiko started and Amu turned to face him with a questioning look on her face

"What do you mean?" Amu questioned

"Amu-chan, I`m here to tell you that I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko she`s just my alter ego. Truth is Nadeshiko doesn`t exist, she is just me in disguise. In the Fujisaki family the boys have to dress up as girls for traditional Japanese dancing. And I am sorry to tell you this right now, Amu-chan, I hope you can forgive me" Nagihiko said it and he sighed after letting that all out. Amu was looking at him as if he was joking but as he continued and the look on his face he knew what he was saying was the truth

"I can`t believe you kept such a big thing from me; I hate you!" Amu yelled at him standing up in anger. Her mind kept giving her reasons to forgive him and the other was not to forgive him. She had no idea on which one to choose and she was mad at herself its simple isn`t it? why is it so hard to decide?

"You can hate me Amu-chan I understand" Nagihiko said and stood up. He was going to say goodbye to Amu-chan because he thought this was the best for her

As soon as he took one step Amu instantly grabbed his school uniform sleeve

"No I am sorry. I know it mus have been hard on you but I didn`t understand I`m sorry. You`re still my best friend Nagihiko!" Amu said in tears. Nagihiko didn`t want to look at her face full of tears so he only got a glimpse of her crying face and quickly turned away

He took a deep breath and turned to look at her once more. Nagihiko was now face-front of Amu and instantly hugged her which caught Amu by surprise

"I am so happy you still accept me Amu-chan"

"You idiot your gender doesn`t matter I am not that shallow"

They let go of each other and Amu was still crying so Nagihiko took out an handkerchief and rubbed her tears with the handkerchief and then put the handkerchief back in his pockets

"Thank you for being honest and thinking what was best for me" Amu said with a smile

"Your welcome Amu-chan" Nagihiko said with a smile and they got even closer. Today, Amu learned a lot about Nagihiko Fujisaki and Nagihiko now greatly trusted Amu with his deep secret and he couldn`t be happier. He was happy that this was the result of it all and they smiled happily at each other

* * *

Behind the Trees

"I am glad that worked out well" Temari said hiding behind the tree

"Good job Nagi!" Rhythm screamed in excitement hiding behind the tree next to Temari

* * *

At Yukari and Nikaidou`s Wedding

Today was the day where Yukari and Nikaidou are to get married. Everyone came to participate in the wedding (I`m sure you know who came into the wedding its in the manga)

Yukari threw the bouquet of flowers up in the air and Amu caught the bouquet of flowers and Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia hatched once more...

The End

* * *

 **Hello everyone I have finished writing this story just as promised. Now you are all like questioning about a few things like this is Yayahiko where did Kairi and Hikaru came from explain!. I will explain in the original manga it was Kairi, Hikaru, and Yaya I know that was encore 3 so that`s it. And why wasn`t the part about Tadase in encore 4 mentioned?. I know that`s also important but it wouldn`t really fit the story you know what I mean its hard to explain. Also why wasn`t Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia even weren`t in the tree with Temari and Rhythm?. I am explaining this one also, as in the manga states Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia went back into their eggs and hatched again at the wedding so that`s what it is. I didn`t add any Rima and Kusukusu dialog but they were in the scene with them don`t worry**

 **Guest: Of course I am gonna write an Amu and Nadeshiko yuri but I`ll think of ideas first**

 **I don`t really know what a Kusudama is I know they explain it in the translation notes at the back page. I do read the translation notes don`t get me wrong but I still don`t quite understand it. I know I am dumb**

 **Anyway that`s it for today bye I will see you in my next story**


End file.
